Blood Dragon Armor
Blood Dragon Armor is a non-customizable armor in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. Mass Effect 2 Description Originally created for Earth's Urban Combat Championship, this set of armor has undergone as much or more field testing than those of modern militaries. It uses a proprietary power cell that costs as much as a EUCC rookie's contract. The armor's microframe computer adapts to any top-tier omni-tool, kinetic barrier, or biotic amp, giving seamless and error-free performance. The chest and shoulder piece bears the logo of the Edmonton Blood Dragons, and the inside of the armor bears the signatures of the entire team. When and how the Illusive Man got his hands on this armor is unknown, but several of the signatures bear messages such as "expletive the geth!" and "Shepard, get well soon!!!" *Increases power damage by 15% *Increases shield strength by 10% E-Mail from the Illusive Man Acquisition The armor is obtained by entering the registration code for Dragon Age: Origins. As of December 2012, it can automatically be unlocked when redeeming the free Dragon Age DLC Bundle on the BioWare Social Network. When starting Mass Effect 2 again, the armor is available for download through the Downloadable Content menu. After installation, Shepard will receive a message from the Illusive Man regarding delivery of the armor to the captain's cabin on the Normandy SR-2. Player Notes *Due to its high power damage modifier, it is one of the best armor choices for Adepts, Engineers, and Sentinels. Mass Effect 3 Description Originally created for Earth's Urban Combat Championship league, this set of armor has undergone as much or more field testing than those of modern militaries. It uses a unique, proprietary power cell that costs as much as a EUCC rookie's contract. The armor's microframe computer adapts to any top-tier omni-tool, kinetic barrier, or biotic amp, giving breathtaking and error-free performance. The chest and shoulder piece bears the logo of the Edmonton Blood Dragons, and the inside of the armor bears the signatures of the entire team. Acquisition The Blood Dragon Armor can be purchased from Kanala Exports in the Presidium Commons for 50,000 credits without discounts, or through Procurement terminals located in the Normandy's shuttle bay or Armax Arsenal Arena for 55,000 credits without discounts. Player Notes *The bonuses appear to be keyed towards class builds that rely on power usage, with an extra emphasis towards protection. With these benefits, it allows Adepts and Engineers a bit more freedom to run-and-gun out in the open, improves the already substantial defenses of the Sentinel, complements creative, high-damaging Infiltrator builds, and provides the offensively-focused Vanguard more protection when making their risky, yet powerful Biotic Charges. Trivia *The Edmonton Blood Dragons is likely a reference to BioWare, which is headquartered in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. *The Illusive Man's letter claims the armor was recovered when Cerberus secured The Lazarus Research Station. However, according to the prologue's mission debriefing, the station was destroyed to cover up Cerberus research. See also *Mass Effect 2 Arsenal: Armor *Dragon Age: Origins version of the Blood Dragon Armor fr:Armure de dragon du sang hu:Blood Dragon Armor ru:Броня Кровавого Дракона uk:Броня "Кривавого Дракона" pl:Pancerz Krwawych Smoków Category:Armor Category:Retail Bonus Items Category:DLC Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3